Dancing With No Music
by princesscolourful
Summary: For FanFreak4Channy's competiton. Chad takes Sonny on a date and guess what? Yep, they dance without any music. How is it possible? Story is better cause I suck at summaries. R&R. I need at least 10 reviews, please!


**Dancing With No Music  
**_**Disclaimer: Mr. Marmel, can I please own Sonny With A Chance? … Don't talk to me… (He said no. It was his 'original' idea. And I'm too young :/)**_

**A/N: Happy happy happy! And very fluffy, I warn you. :P**

**

* * *

**

**Please review I need at least 10! Otherwise it's not in the competition :(**

**For FanFreak4Channy's contest. Well, I'm gonna say it's a one-shot contest cause she says only one chapter, but none of my stories are even close to finished…**

**

* * *

**

Chad Dylan Cooper was running for his dear life, he was too exhausted. He tried to run as fast as he could to catch up with his girlfriend, but it was too slow. Yeah, let's say he's not exactly the 'athletic' type.

"Sonny!" he panted, slowing down. "Sonny!"

The brunette turned, tuning to the blond. "Chad, what are you doing?"

Chad took one last breath. "Woo!" He wiped his whole face with his hand cause…well, he was sweating, something that rarely- no, never happens. "OK, Sonny…I need to ask you if you're free tonight."

"Well, why don't you?"

He staggered, thinking fully. "Didn't I just ask you?"

She shook her head. "That was a statement, you need to ask me _properly._"

He scoffed. "Of course, I can do that! It's so easy."

Sonny stood there, looking up at Chad, her face saying that she was waiting.

"OK, Sonny, are you willing to go on another date with CDC, again?" he asked, sighing.

Sonny thought through carefully, just to tease Chad for the fun of it. "Hmm…let me see…Well, there's that and that and then that…Yeah, I'm free."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared me there, don't do that again. _EVER_."

"I promise," Sonny promised in her most innocent tone.

"OK." Chad leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "See you tonight."

She giggled the stupid cute giggle that he loved, her cheeks tingling from the contact. "Can't wait." With that, she turned and walked away, turning once to wave to him and went in to where her mother's car was waiting for her.

He stood there like a lovesick fool, smiling at the car. Then turned back to walk to stage 2.

* * *

"Chad, where are you taking me?"

"I told you it's a surprise," he answered for the meth-teenth time. "I promise it's a night you'll never forget."

"How can't I?" she mumbled, crossing her arms in annoyance.

The rest of the car ride was in comfortable silence. They both sat there, Chad his eyes on the road- occasionally glancing at Sonny- and Sonny staring out her window, resisting the urge to look him in the eye.

"Oh, look, here we are," Chad announced.

Sonny immediately shot her head forward, to where Chad was looking at. It was covered in trees, where a little light was desperate to pass through. Sonny looked at it in confusion, but kept her mouth shut for Chad's sake. Chad, on the other hand, was beginning to become nervous at what her reaction would be.

"Chad, what is it?" She searched, trying to find…something.

He looked at her, smiling from ear to ear. "You'll like it." He climbed out the car and ran to the other side, he beat her to opening the door. Before she could even say one letter, he was already taking her hand and leading her to the trees.

When they arrived to where the source of the light was, Sonny stood there, breathless. On the ceiling where brightly clear coloured fairy lights, on many trees, were paper lanterns and all around them where sunflowers, red, pink and white daises, red roses and white orchids. In the centre, was a table with 2 chairs and 2 plates, knives, forks and spoons. In that table, the middle had a small candle that wasn't lit yet.

"Wow, did you do this yourself?" Sonny pushed out of her breathless state.

Chad nodded his blond head. "Yes, but I had a bit of help with the fairy lights, they are hard to get on from tree to tree."

Sonny's brown eyes wandered around the scene, in admiration. "Wow," she breathed, "this is…amazing. Everything I've ever dreamed of. It's just…" She lost the words.

"Well, I'm glad you like it."

"I don't _like_ it," she implied, he looked down. "I _love _it."

Chad looked back up to her chocolate eyes, smiling from war to ear. Taking her hand without another word, he lead her to the table in the centre and pulled out her chair, just like a real gentleman. Once she was seated, he ran to the other side and smiled love-sickeningly at her. His face looked too funny for words.

"Well, what's for dinner?" Sony asked.

"Nothing too expensive, nothing too cheap," he answered, shrugging. He pointed his pointing finger up and ran off, leaving another confused Sonny. Darting back immediately, he revealed a silver platter. "It's homemade," he assured.

He opened the lid and it revealed: steak and French fries. Sonny giggled at the food.

"I was hoping you'd go with something more classic, like lobster."

He set the platter down and rubbed his neck nervously. "Yeah, I can only cook steak and French fries." Then bit his lip while she giggled uncontrollably.

"I understand, you're Chad Dylan Cooper, you only know a few stuff," she joked.

He glared playfully at her. "I know more stuff than you do."

"Like what?" she challenged.

"It's a long list- I'll tell later," he replied.

As soon as they were done with the steak and French fries, they had dessert, but Sonny didn't like it much while Chad ate his own and hers hungrily.

"What now?" Sonny asked.

Chad stood up and offered a hand to her. "Let's dance."

She though about it, but it was Chad- her boyfriend- what could go wrong? She smiled, took his hand then he lead to the far end of the scene.

"Chad, there's no music."

"If there are already two people, you don't need music, you need each other."

She blinked a few times in shock. "Wow, that was deep."

"Thanks. I have my moments."

Sonny smiled while they rocked back and forth to the silent music in their heads. The picture perfect moment, and no-one was round to ruin it.

_The only music you need, is the one you made on your own with someone else. _

_

* * *

_

**Please review! I need at least 10 to be in the competition. I also accept anonymous reviews, cause I believe people should always have a say in whatever they're reading. Woah, what just happened to me? 0_o**

**Baha, review! **

**Oh, and ask me questions on Formspring . me / Carmeeelll (remove spaces) ! Please and thank you (:**

**-Carmel xx**


End file.
